sonic_robo_blast_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Koopa Blast
This section contains spoilers. Read at Sonic's risk! Mario Koopa Blast (known before 1.09.4 as Mario Goomba Blast), abbreviated as MKB, is a secret based on Mario levels which has changed every major update. It is an enjoyable SRB2 secret which emulates the NES Mario play style by replacing sounds and enemies with Mario things. A few Mario-specific things are also used in this mode (such as the Fire Flower and ? Blocks). These levels are the only official SRB2 levels to use the "Mario" gametype. Overview Mario Koopa Blast attempts to recreate the Mario feel by having traditional simple Mario platforming and graphics instead of SRB2's complicated level designs. Everything is based off of Mario here -- even the end of the levels which make a huge throwback to the NES Mario games' ending with a castle and flagpole. Mario Koopa Blast-specific mechanics * Fire Flower * Goomba * Thwomp * King Bowser * Toad * Mario blocks * Green Koopa shells * Mario graphics * Mario sounds * Mario music * Castle & flagpole ending * Abundance of pipes Acts Demo 4 A brick-made level with Goombas, pipes and Fire Flowers in abundance. There isn't much to this level considering the surroundings almost never change. Final Demo 1.09.4, 2.0 A renamed Mario Goomba Blast Zone 1. A 2D level made to resemble W1-2. This level featured blue Goombas, holes in the ceiling (which allowed you to skip the level by walking on it), a Jetty-Syn Gunner and a pipe exit. The Warp Zone was removed, however. Another 2D level taking place in Bowser's Castle. The lava here is actually a death pit. This level contains a lot of Lava Bubbles and Thwomps, holes in the ceiling and features a fight with Bowser at the end. The Toad object was used here to display a reference message "Thank you! But our earless leader is in another castle!" and clear the level. 2.1 (Current) A 3D Mario level made to resemble W1-1/2's theme. This level is much larger than the other MKB levels and features a lot more gimmicks. This is the first Act 1 not to be entirely made out of bricks. The ending castle lets you walk inside it as well. Main things These levels is Mario-based so expect platforming, platforming and more platforming. Goombas behave just like Blue Crawlas so you shouldn't have much trouble with these levels. Sonic will find a few things in Pipe Towers (especially the bouncy mushroom river) hard though so be careful. Statistics Added: Demo 4 Enemies: Goomba, Gloomba, Thwomp, Puma, Bowser Hazards: Bottomless Pits, crumbling platforms, Lava Pits, currents, being crushed Things introduced: Mario mode, sound and items, lava death pits, enemy FOFs Emerald Tokens: None Acts: One (currently), Three (previous iteration), One (Demo 4 iteration), Five (in total) Status: Complete Trivia * The fact that you can walk on the ceiling in MKBZ2 references the old Warp Zone secret. * An Emblem description references the Warp Zone. * The sentence Toad says references the one at the end of almost all the old castles. * Bowser behaves just like in NES Mario Bros. (even down to his death). * The Goombas are the only sprite-swapped enemies (being a swap of the Blue Crawla). * MKB3 is the only level to use a lava hazard which doesn't use lava damage. * MKB1 contains two Super Ring Monitors and an Armageddon Shield Monitor outside of ? Blocks. * PTZ is the only level to use currents leading into a bottomless pit. * It is also the only level which uses bouncy mushrooms for platforming. * It is also the only level which uses more than one BGM in a mandatory area. * The only other level that uses this is ERZ2 (the Disco Room). =